Kingdom Fantasy
by MMS Klad
Summary: Seven children enter a new realm. A realm of light and darkness. Will they survive the encounter? Warning: Possible spoilers. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

Children of Heart  
  
Seven young children,  
  
Thrust into a journey,  
  
Never knowing what will be seen,  
  
Until they land on an island called Destiny.  
  
They meet others with different fates,   
  
Until one night they were separated; apart,  
  
Each gone to a different world,  
  
Of which they fell into the unknown; into the dark.  
  
In these worlds,  
  
Here where evil may rest,  
  
All of which they know nothing of,  
  
Each gaining a "key" to defeat the Heartless.  
  
They must save each land from total chaos,  
  
With determination in each heart shining,  
  
They will find each other again one day,  
  
And defeat the ultimate darkness, and seal the door to Kingdom Hearts. 


	2. Destiny Awaits Part I

This story is slightly AU, and has a lot of our bad humor. Ehehe, please bear with us. We don't own anything except some of the plot, and the characters that don't come from KH, FF, or Disney. So don't get any crazy ideas now. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Welcome to the MMS Daily Bulletin!" boomed seven loud voices, spread over three microphones. "Today's periods are..---"  
  
"What dorks!" said a dark skinned girl along the name of Gabriel. "Blah blah blah.." Gabby replaced each word that came out of the girls' mouths.  
  
One girl wore glasses and had black hair with streaks of silvery white and blue, as silky as satin. The other girl had brownish black untidy hair, and wore blue-lensed goggles with black frames and strap.  
  
"Heeey Aero! I wanna talk next," said a high pitched Mizu. Her hair was a firey brown color, and her eyes sparkled like emeralds. "Hi! I'm Mizu and I'm 13 years ol--" "--I talk next!!" interrupted the only boy on screen. "Kaze! No me! I go next!!" yelled Deegee, whose strands were a deep violet. Her voice, it seemed, was even higher than little Mizu's, with a slight squeak to it.  
  
"No, no, no.. Allow me!" grinned Senda, also known as the band geek. (Or freak, as some would put it.) She loooved band and playing her instrument with a passion. Complete dedication to making music (or noise), was her game. Ignoring Senda, Kaze, Mizu, and Mint, a girl with forest green locks, played tug of war with the microphone. Soon, the other four joined in, all chiming in their say, about how the microphone rightfully belonged to them. Soon, cries of "Me! Me! Me!" were heard all around the school.  
  
"STOP IT, all of you!!!" yelled the school's media advisor, Mrs. Fuu. "Learn to share!!" she lectured. She took one of the free microphones and said "Ridiculous as it is that they're fighting over ONE microphone…I will have to postpone this morning bulletin and give them a little talk…." Screams of help were heard as the bulletin clicked off.  
  
The audience watched as the words 'PLEASE STAND BY' flashed across the screen. Gabby laughed. "Man, these guys are bigger dorks than I thought."   
  
Soon, (or rather, 15 minutes later), the morning bulletin returned with the 7 adolescence (who, by Mrs. Fuu's standards, behaved like kids), had considerably more bumps and bruises than 15 minutes earlier. Aero, with a band-aid on her right cheek, politely passed the microphone to Mizu, who continued to pass it down the row until the microphone ended up in Luna's hands. "Hi! We are VERY sorry that we made you wonderful people wait 15 minutes! We have learned to share like good children ((Mrs. Fuu laughed)) do, right, Senda-deary?" Luna said all of this in a very fixed happy tone, sounding very phony. She cringed when she said the last bit.  
  
"That's right, Luna-honey!" Senda also sounded incredibly fake and rehearsed. The band geek then gave the microphone to Mizu, who then passed it to Kaze, who tossed it to Aero. "And the remainder of the bulletin will be a slideshow with music of our memories of the past years at this shi--"  
  
"AERO!" exclaimed Luna, as Senda gasped. "Language!" yelled Mrs. Fuu and Luna, her usual demeanor gone. "--oad of a school. Fine fine!!" said Aero, defeated. "I mean, this STUPENDOUS school of which we will miss very, very, VERY much."  
  
Aero, having exaggerated the last part a tad bit, received a glare from the media advisor, and had been whacked by Luna, using Mizu's stuffed bunny, of which the girl could never part with, even if it meant death. "Owww!" yelped the girl, just as the bulletin clicked to the slideshow.  
  
Afterward, Aero and the others went back to their 3rd period session, being greeted with laughter from their fellow classmates. "That was great!" cheered Gabby, eyes shining with tears from too much laughter. She then patted Luna on the back, for whacking Aero. The girl furrowed her eyebrow in annoyance. "Shaddap, Gabby!" which caused Mizu to laugh even more wholeheartedly.  
  
"Hey, sign my yearbook," smiled Senda, handing her yearbook to Kaze. "Hmm, should I draw something?" he asked, after writing a quick message in his neat writing. "Draw Larry Spotter!" exclaimed Mizu.  
  
"SO LAME!" piped in Deegee. "LARRY SPOTTER ISAGAYBOYWIZARDWITHAHOLEINHISHEAD!!"  
  
"Oh man…" said Senda. "They're at it again." she sighed, as Deegee proclaimed "LORD OF THE CRIES IS WAAAY BETTER THAN LAME LARRY SPOTTER!!" Mizu, loving to get into arguments for no apparent reason, yelled "NO! POWER SAILORS IS THE BEST!!!!"  
  
Everyone blinked. Power Sailors??  
  
"YEAH!" cheered Mizu. (No one gets or understands her, by the way.) Aero busily flicked her tail about, with her head down boredly, staring into space, somehow managing to block out the argument that filled the room. "When's the period end?"  
  
Luna busily dug through her bag, looking for her giant green neon pen. People began staring at the continuously growing pile of "necessities" (as Luna called them), all pulled out from her humongo back pack.  
  
"Found it!" beamed Luna finally. "Hey, where'd Mint go? She wanted to use the pen.. Wait, where'd EVERYONE go?!"  
  
"Under here!" Luna heard several faint mumbles and shuffling underneath her large piles. Aero and Mizu began scurrying out. "That was fun" grinned hyperactive Mizu. "Only you would find it fun," murmured Aero, shooting Mizu a look, and keeping the gaze on Luna, for trying to bury her and everyone else alive. She then began to free their classmates from the debris.  
  
Luna began looking around the messy room (much like her own room at home), and soon realized that it was she who had made the mess. "Okay, everyone!!! GET OUT SO I CAN CLEAN MY ROOM!" yelled the 13 year old girl, as she pushed everyone, including the science and math teachers in charge, outdoors. "And don't come in until I tell you to, okay?!" she yelled, making sure that the people outside could hear her order. Everyone could hear shuffling and moving about inside, as Luna was tossing everything into her bag (including the tables, somehow), and when she finished, made sure everything was sparkling clean.  
  
"OKAY, EVERYONE CAN COME IN NOW!!" yelled Luna, making sure once again her demands were heard. Everyone walked in, amazed because of all the sparkly-ness. It almost seemed holy, even. Aero walked up to Luna and said "Uhm.. You do realize that this ISN'T your room, right?" "Huh?" blinked the other girl. "It isn't? Oh.. I didn't even notice…." said Luna, trailing off. "Ah well, at least it's clean!" she proclaimed proudly.  
  
A boy with tanned skin and spiky brown-black hair went up to Luna soon after. "Hey Luna, can I borrow a ----" but stopped shortly after, realizing that she would have to rummage through her bag once more for the effort, tossing all it's contents out and burying everyone 10 feet under again. "Uuuhh..never mind, I'll ask someone else."  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me!!!" said Luna, overenthusiastically and not realizing why the boy declined. She had a little too much sugar that morning, eating it before school had started.  
  
Soon after, the bell rang. "Let's race!" Kaze yelled to the other six. Senda and Mizu took up the front, with Mint not too far behind. Luna, off on sugar, was skipping all over the place instead of running.  
  
"Luna…! This IS a race, you know," said Deegee, shaking her head. "Yeah, so?" replied the hyper girl. "Why are you telling me this while YOU'RE also in the race?" Realizing that Ms. Hyperactive was right, she off to catch up to the others.  
  
Aero, not even realizing there was a race to begin with until Deegee brought it up, ran too. Luna was still skipping along the way. The goggle head, being the clumsy person that she was, tripped over her own tail, colliding into the spiky haired boy who asked to borrow Luna's pen from before, who fell into Luna, who collided into Mint, who crashed into Mizu, Senda, and Kaze. Deegee, also being clumsy (well, sometimes, just not nearly as much as Aero), traipped ono the fallen students and crashed into a Japanese looking boy that wore glasses, had spiky jet black hair, and was probably in high school.   
  
Luna was the first to recover and was helping everyone up, who just stood to regain their footage. When she came to the last person, the high school boy, she hid a slight blush, noticing he was cute and didn't seem too upset about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Sorry about that." said Luna, apologetically to the boy, giving him her hand. "It's alright." he said, standing up with a smile. "What's your name, by the way? I'm Terry." "Hi! My name's Luna!!" said the girl, still obviously very high offa sugar. Terry gave a slight chuckle. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" he asked.   
  
"Sure! Let's see… the one with the tail is Aero, and the one with violet hair is Deegee… the one with the green hair is Mint.. that boy there is Kaze.. the one holding the bunny is Mizu, and the one with the dark midnight hair is Senda."  
  
"Cool. Say, you in band?" asked the boy, eyeing her instrument. "Yup!" grinned Luna. "C'you later, then," Terry said, returning the grin. "What? Why!?" she asked, but Terry was already gone.  
  
Mr. Matsuura, their art teacher, called the class to order as the second bell rang. "Alright, class. Change into your white shirts, so we can throw paint at each other and tie-dye it!" Everyone scampered out of the classroom to change into white pants and shirts.  
  
Soon, everyone came back in pure white clothing. "Hey, look!" Deegee called. "I can blend into the wall!" Mint shook her head in annoyance. "So?" replied Kaze. "So can I!" he exclaimed, standing next to Deegee. "Stealth!"   
  
"I can blend better than you!" yelled Mizu. Soon, it became a wall-blending contest.  
  
Stupidly, Aero tripped over everyone's feet, sending her flying into the chalkboard, which knocked over Matsuura's fine pottery upon falling down.  
  
"It wasn't me!" shouted Aero at once, as the pots clattered and broke. "It was her!!!!" she said, pointing to Luna. People raised their eyebrows at the tailed girl, as they had all witnessed the crime.  
  
"Was not!!" said Luna anyway, shaking her head. Aero grinned sheepishly.  
  
"WHOA," exclaimed Matsuura. "Look at all the floating heads! If it weren't for them, you guys would be invisible!" he said, as he rammed into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kyou," he chuckled, apologizing to the boy who rammed into Luna earlier. "Now then! You all in your white clothing?" he asked the class.\ No!" said one boy, who was stupid enough to wear all black, especially on a hot summer day.  
  
"Well, no tie-dye for you, then!" Mizu said, pointing at the boy with her index finger. "Ha-ha!"  
  
"Uhmm.. Anyway." continued their teacher, raising an eyebrow at Mizu. "As you all know, we're gonna throw paint at each other and at the walls for decoration, as a last project for the year! Now, don't throw any at passing students or teachers outside. To be secure on this, I'm gonna close the windows part way and close the doors."   
  
Mr. Matsuura then went to his storage room, taking out paint of various colors. There were blues, violents, yellows, reds, greens, and other colors, all of different shades and hues. "Everyone pick a different color!"  
  
Luna and Mint took a shade of green, Aero and Deegee took a shade of red, Mizu and Senda took a shade of blue, and Kaze took yellow. Everyone else took the remaining shades.  
  
"Okay! Everyone ready? Then let's start!" said Matsuura, running for cover to work in his office. Everyone began splattering paint everywhere.  
  
Meanwhile …  
  
"Hmm… I think I'll go and visit Mr. Matsuura!" said Terry, walking along the school grounds. Walking upstairs to the art room, he didn't notice all the commotion until he was at the door. "What he heck are they doing in there?!" he wondered. Curious to know what was happening, Terry opened the door. SPLAT!!   
  
Terry got hit in the face with some green paint. "Oh! I'm SOO sorry, Terry!!" yelled Luna. "Uhh.. What ARE you guys doing anyway?" asked the boy, adjusting his glasses. "We're decorating the room and getting it dyed by throwing paint around!" said little Mizu. "Wanna play?" asked Mint, dodging a glob of goo thrown by Deegee.  
  
"Okay!" smiled Terry, glad to have walked in on the excitement. "But.. I don't have any extra clothes…" "That's okay," said Aero, walking by them. "Luna probably has extra clothes in that stupidly huge bag anyway…." She crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
""Hey! Luna!" You have extra clothes in your bag, right?" Kaze said to Luna, who was busily painting pretty pictures ono the wall. "…..Huh?…. Did someone call me??…" asked the girl, still slightly distracted. She stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Did someone call me?" she repeated.  
  
"No duh!" said Deegee impatiently. "We wanted to know if y ou had extra clothes, cause Terry here is gonna need some if he's gonna play paint fight with us," said Senda.   
  
"Uhh.. yeah, I do, I think... Hold on, let me go and get them…" Luna then set off, getting an extra pair of clothing for the Japanese boy, while pulling everything out, once again. Finally, after several minutes of searching (Aero sighed), Luna pulled out spare white pants, shoes, and shirt.  
  
"Hey, thanks..Luna," smiled Terry. Luna turned crimson. "You're welcome, Terry." "Hey, you remembered my name!" he responded, sounding happy. "And you remembered mine.."  
  
"TERRY!" came a voice from behind them. Terry was soon binded by Mr. Matsuura's clutches. He had big, watery eyes. "Only NOW you visit.." Terry looked like he was suffocating.   
  
"Uhm.. Mr.Matsuura.. I think you're hurting him." frowned Luna, hearing his bones crunch. "Oh yeah.. Right" He then let go, as flying paint headed towards them. Terry took the paint for the other two. Luna gave him a quick "thanks", while Mr. Matsuura thanked him with his hug of death.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaze, Deegee, and Mint were having a war of their own. "Take that!" yelled Deegee. Mint then poured a bucket of paint over their heads. Kaze was busy dancing, flinging the paint on him to the people surrounding him. Senda hit Kaze right smack on his behind, as he bent down to pick up more paint.  
  
Mizu hit Aero everywhere, covering her completely in paint, with the trailed girl getting few hits back. She hit everyone BUT Mizu, because she had really bad aim. Mizu laughed her head off, with Aero's sad attempts and at her cries of frustration. "That's it.." started the enraged girl. She flung a bucket of cobalt blue toward Mizu, who easily dodged her attempt. Instead, the dark skinned boy got hit, tipping the edges of his spiky hair with blue. "Uhh.. Whoops!" grinned Aero. Kyou, returning her grin, flung a pink color at her. "Ugh.. Not pink!" Aero dodged, still getting hit all the same, while running into the middle of Kaze, Mint, and Deegee's war, ultimately coming out a rainbow-y brown color.  
  
"Hey! Aero! Nice tie-dye!" hollered Senda from across the room. "Yeah! It is!" giggled Luna, as she pointed Aero out for Terry, who started to chuckle to himself.  
  
The rainbow-y brown girl, irritated at the threes' laughter, took her can of cabalt blue paint, went over to the tree, and dumped her can directly on them. The three looked clueless for about a second, while Aero began laughing her butt off at the sight of them. Terry, Senda, and Luna suddenly got the same idea. "It's payback time!" they whispered, as they picked up their paint cans.  
  
Aero didn't notice Luna, Terry, and Senda come up behind her, due to the fact that she was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes, until… SPLOOSH! She got doused with midnight blue, springtime green, and a lavender purple. With this, they started their own paint war.  
  
Soon, class came to an end. "Alright, class. Now, we have to put the paint away and change, cause we have only 15 minutes left. So let's get to it!" yelled their teacher. Everyone scrambled to put the cans away and change. Ten minutes later, everyone was back in the room, checking out their beautiful creations scattered around the walls. Well, they were more like beautiful splotches, but anyway.   
  
"Good job, everyone!! Now.. Doesn't this room look more fun and colorful?" asked Matsuura. "Yeah!" agreed everyone in the room, just as the bell sounded off.   
  
--Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng.--   
  
"Class dismissed. It's break now! Have a good summer, everyone!" Everyone scattered out of the room, just as Matsuura shouted "Heeey, who broke my pottery?!" Aero zoomed out, shoving everyone out of the way.   
  
As soon as everyone received their graduation pictures taken during the banquet from room C-2, they all went to the grassy open field that was near electric generator, which was near the band room.  
  
"Hey!" said Mizu. "Let's play hacky!!!" "Okay, did anyone bring a hacky sack?" said Deegee. "Nope," said Senda. "Uhh uhhh.." said Kaze. "Nadda" said Mizu. "…" was Aero's reply. "Sorry," said Terry, who was tagging along with them during break. Luna hadn't replied. She was, once again, rummaging through her huge pack.  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
Luna popped out something from her bag. "Aha!!! I've found them!" she cried out. When she turned around, 2 smaller bags were in her hand. One bag contained 20 hackys and another that had tons of different Asian candy, which included her yummy sugar stars that she had gotten high on earlier that morning.  
  
"Everyone uses only one hacky sack, okay?" said Luna. "Oh yeah, and anyone want some candy?"  
  
"Yeah!" "Okay" "Me too!" came their replies, each taking a handful of delicious, colorful sweets.  
  
Soon, all 8 of them were really high, They moved and played about hyperactively. "Hehehe!" said Mizu, giggling at the air. "Hahahaha!" laughed Aero, at basically nothing. "Ohohohoho!!" laughed Luna.  
  
"What are you guys laughing about?" came a voice. It was Kyou and his gang of friends. "Iono.." said Senda, laughing harder. "Maybe they're on drugs!" suggested Akai, one of Kyou's friends. "Yeah!" said Luna, turning to Akai. "On candy!"  
  
"Ohhh, I want!" exclaimed the boys. Kyou, Akai, and his other two friends, Aoi, and Kuro, took a bag for their selves, each squabbling for it. Then, an oriental boy with classes showed up and swiped more candy than the other 4.  
  
"Damn you, Shiro" said Kyou. "Go away!" said Akai. Still, Shiro stuck around, smug, mouth full of candy.  
  
"What is this?" said Terry, looking down at Shiro. "Taking more than your friends?" He stared down at Shiro with an accusing look, who backed off. "Fine, fine.." but Kyou's swift hands had already taken Shiro's sweets before anyone had noticed. Terry laughed and disappeared into the school's mall, probably to visit his old teachers.  
  
With that, Deegee noticed something. "They dug in our bags!" she exclaimed. "Not again!" sighed Mint, annoyed.  
  
Kyou and his gang laughed. "Give us out stuff back!" roared Senda. The 5 just gave them a teasing smile. Kaze continued playing hacky, as the boys left him alone. Aero's bag had been left alone too, as it was near her, never left unattended. Still, she too was quite annoyed.  
  
Whispering to Luna to toss her a couple of hackys, Aero used her tail to whack several of them at the boys. Most of the boys got hit, leaving only Akai and Kyou unscathed. Then, Mizu grabbed a rainbow colored one and hit Akai, who in turn picked up a hacky on the ground. He used it to gain revenge for her blow. Soon, it turned to a big hacky battle.  
  
Senda whacked th hacky with her hair at Deegee, who threw it hard at Mint. Mint had ducked in time though, allowing Kaze to get a direct smack in the head. "Oww!" he yelped.  
  
Meanwhile, Aero tried hitting Kyou with her hackys, but it was harder to get one person than it was to get a crowd. Then, clumsily, she tripped on her own tail (somehow, once more), and ended up tackling him. "Ha, I finally got you?!" said Aero triumphantly, with a bit of question into her tone, as she began to rise up once more, dusting herself off from the dirt on the ground. Kyou scowled, but laughed too.  
  
Near them, Luna protected her bag, as some people dared to steal from it. The boys were curious what was inside. Much to their dissatisfaction though, Luna shot several hackys at them.  
  
"Umph!" said Aoi, getting hit by one." That's what you get for theft," said Luna with a smirk.   
  
Soon after, the boy rang, ending break. "Come on, you stupid guys! ! Give us our stuff back right NOW!!" yelled the 5 of them. "Uh…You have to catch us first!!" Kyou teased, and soon the five boys ran with the girls, slowly catching up. Aero and Kaze had already gone to the band room, not having to worry about stolen possessions. The girls chased the boys around the generator nearby and into their next class, after kicking off their shoes (as no shoes were allowed in the room), running all around the students sitting on the floor, who were exchanging graduation pictures with each other.  
  
As soon as they ran in, everyone watched the chase that occurred inside. The girls were yelling at the boys to return their stuff back, but the boys always teased them with their items, and would run away again shortly after using their lure.  
  
Mr. Tsuha, their teacher for this period, having heard a commotion outside his office, went to see what was wrong. Five boys teasing five girls as the girls furiously chased the boys around the room was the sight that met his eyes.  
  
"STOP RIGHT NOW!!!" he yelled. Just then, the ten running students screeched to a halt right in front of the podium at the front of the room. "What's the problem?" he asked in a much calmer tone. "The boys stole our stuff!!" said Senda, quite peeved. "And won't give it back…" added Mizu. "And no matter what, they won't give it back until we catch them…" chimed in Deegee, sounding ticked herself. "And now break's over --" Mint was cut off by Luna. "And we want to play a bit before the day's done, cause it's the last day and we might never get to play here again!"  
  
Mr. Tsuha, hearing the complaints, told the boys to return the girl's possessions immediately. Following their teachers commands, they returned it, though rather reluctantly, as their fun was over. Mr. Tsuha made sure that they received ALL their possessions as well. After that, the boys received the consequence of having to write two hundred times "I will not steal."  
  
When all trouble was clear, the girls sat with their group and Terry, who was here to present and talk about high school band, but hadn't gotten to his speech due to the ruckus. "Ohhhh.. I hate those boys!" said an outraged Senda. "Why?" asked Terry. "Because they're always stealing our stuff!" said Mizu. "They have no good in them." added Mint. "Nah, no one is COMPLETELY evil, no matter how bad or corrupt one person can be. They always have a chance to change. Haven't you heard of the saying 'There's always a light of good inside, that never goes away…'? I saw it on Neko-Inu." added the high schooler.  
  
"Well, yeah.. Sure. Enough about them though, let's play!" said Deegee, disregarding the whole thing all together. Mr. Tsuha saw everyone ready and 2 minutes later, had everyone play their instruments.  
  
Everyone was playing their own favorite music, of which they could play without making any mistakes or errors... Well, with an exception of one person… "AHHHHH!" cried Luna, clutching her ears in pain. "Aero, what the heck are you playing? It sounds HORRIBLE!" "Like it?" Aero answered. "It's called "My Own" -- I created it!" she smiled.  
  
"Oh GOD!" groaned Senda. "We can tell!"   
  
"It sounds like nails on a chalkboard," replied Terry. "You don't even know what the heck you're playing, do you?" asked Deegee. "Nope!" replied the girl. "How do you even play at concerts and STILL make us sound good?" asked Kaze, as if he wanted to know the biggest mystery of the world.   
  
"Oh, that's because I pretend to play during concerts. I don't blow AND I don't know the fingering at all.. I just fake it.." laughed Aero. "Then how do you pass the tests?" asked Mint. "I dunno.." answered the girl, unsure. "You probably just study the notes and fingers so you don't do bad on the test, don't you?" asked Mizu. "Uhh, that could be it" said the tailed "composer." Mr. Tsuha was just about to give Aero a long lecture after hearing her confession, just as the bell rang.   
  
(Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng!!)   
  
Tsuha sighed. "Alright, everyone. The bell rang, so school's over. Hope you come visit next year!" said their teacher, looking a little sad to see his students leave. "Yessir!" cried everyone, as they rushed out of the building and school, into the summer sunshine outside. 


	3. Destiny Awaits Part II

The seven children had rushed out of school as soon as the bell rang. "Freedom! Freedom!" chanted Kaze. "Free at last!" roared Mint. Senda, however, had to be dragged out of the band room. "C'mon!" yelled Mizu. "Yeah!" Luna chimed in. With the assistance of Deegee, Senda was carried away with the others. Aero waved one last time to the teachers as they made their exit.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Mizu. "How 'bout we head to Pearlridge?" suggested Luna. "Yeah!" Mint smiled at the thought. Deegee sighed. "She just wants to buy more Larry Spotter junk," she groaned. "So!?" replied Mint defensely. "I just want candy," Mizu pouted, practically salivating as she spoke.  
  
"I bet Luna has some in that huge a bag of her's," Aero teased, giving her bag a light prod with her tail. "Yeah, I do!" exclaimed Luna. "Want me to take some out?" The girl then began shuffling with the inside contents of her bag. "NO!!" exclaimed everyone all at once, except for Mizu, who was still busy salivating.  
  
"Ohh... But I want candy," she pouted. "Sorry, Mizu, guess you'll have to wait," Luna said, looking at Aero's glare to Senda's face of relief.  
  
Within another 10 minutes, the 7 had reached the bus stop, while Deegee and Mint were having a heated argument of the "coolness" and "lameness" of Larry Spotter. "The bus is here!" announced Kaze, purposely interrupting their fiery battle.  
  
"Uhh.. why is the bus number on it 'X'? Aero said, playing a slight frown across her lips. Kaze shrugged, but they all figured it was the right one, since it was the only bus that came by the area.  
  
"Maybe the display board got messed up," suggested Senda. "Maybe.." Luna trailed off, equally distraught as the rest.  
  
As the two began their discussion, they looked up to find the other 5 arguing over who would board the bus first.  
  
"Me! Me! Me!" shouted Aero, reiterating herself. "I wanna go first," whined Deegee. "I shooould!" sang Mint. Kaze and Mizu were shoving each other back and forth.  
  
"AHEM," coughed Senda. "You guys act like 6 year olds!" "Yeah!" nodded Luna in agreement. "At least Senda and me act like we're 10!" Senda bobbed her head up in down. "10 is THE age to act... err, even if most of us are 13."  
  
"Well, I act like I'm 5!" stated Aero, grinning broadly. "10 is better," disagreed Luna, crossing her arms. Senda nodded once more. "And you're older than all of us.. how sad."  
  
"Uhm, aren't we going to board the bus already?" frowned Mizu. "No, no," said Senda. "Don't'chu know? We have to take HOURS... DAYS... WEEKS... MONTHS... and YEARS to do everything."  
  
Aero, stupidly angsting in the background about her age, tripped over a rock on the ground, pushing the other 6 into the bus.  
  
"Owww!!" groaned Kaze, rubbing his head. Deegee and Mizu gave Aero an accusing look as she grinned sheepishly. Luna was about to apologize to the bus driver until they looked up, only to find an empty seat. There was no bus driver, or even other passengers to be found.  
  
They all looked , exchanging glances. "Uhh.." said Luna. Mizu looked confused. "If there's no bus driver, then how'd the bus get here?!" Nobody seemed to know the answer.  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Mint, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "It was a poltergist!" said Mint. "Um... Mint, what's a poltergiest?" asked Luna cluelessly. "It's this thing that turns invisible and likes to make trouble to everyone," answered Kaze. "Yeah, like from the lame story of Larry Spotter." added Deegee. "Oh wells... What do we do now?" asked Senda. "How about someone drives the bus to Pearlridge?" suggested Mizu. "Who'll drive it, then?" asked Luna. "ME!!!" everyone yelled, each wanting to lead everyone into their deaths.  
  
After a while, everything calmed down. Kaze and Deegee were fighting over the wheel. Luna, Senda, and Mint were holding onto the poles and bars as if their lives depended on it. Mizu was happily playing on the bars like a monkey, and Aero was running up dnw down the aisle way until she tripped over her tail (again), and tumbled into the back of the vehicle. Cars swerved here and there because of Kaze and Deegee's horrble driving. They caused major traffic jams all over the place.  
  
"Uhh.. you guys, where the heck are we going, said a distraught Senda. "Exploring!!!: screamed Kaze abd Deegee excitedly. "Up.. A mountain????" asked Luna.  
  
"But.. didn't we have a trip up a mountain a couple of months ago?" asked a perplexed Mizu. "Exactly" declared Deegee. "It's a different one!" cried Kaze. "Sooo...? They're all the same... A mountain is a mountain." proclaimed Aero.  
  
Through the rickety ride, the bus trampled over various rocks. The surface of the mountain was not smooth, no matter what Mizu claimed.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard odd, popping noises.. "Ummm... guys, where the heck do the noise come from??? asled a bewildered Semda. "Y-yeah" stuttered Mint. "I--I th-think it c-came from th-the tires." said Luna. "How would you know that?" asked a curious Mizu. "She knows because we're sinking," said an irritated Aero. "Really? We didn't notice." Kaze, Mizu, and Deegee said together. Everyone sighed. "Welll then. We should start walking." said Senda. "Why" asked Mizu. "Because all the tires are popped and the bus won't be able to go if all the tires are popped!" exclaimed Aero. "Why?" Mizu asked. "Just because!!" exclaimed an irritated Luna. "Now let's go!!!"  
  
Each leaving the bus through the emergency escape exit, even though the doors were wide open, the seven left to find help.  
  
"Hey guys! Maybe we should look for some food?" asked Senda. "Okie!" said Mizu. "Besides, we didn't get anything to eat yet..." said Luna..  
  
"Okay, it's way past lunch anyway." said Mint. "Yeah," agreed the others. "Hey, look! Mushrooms! Can I eat them??" asked Aero. "Go ahead, they're probably poisonous anyway.." said Senda. "Yeah, and when you die, we can throw you off the mountain" added Deegee. "Then some animal will find you and eat you" giggled Kaze, maniacally. "And when someone asks us what happened, we'll say that you died and got eaten and we'll just talk about it casually," said Mint.  
  
"Fine then!" muttered Aero, frowning.  
  
"Say, where ARE we going, anyway?" asked Deegee. "Well, we're lost, and have no idea where we're going.." answered Senda. "Plus, there's no civilization nearby.. we are still in Oahu, right!?"  
  
"We would have to swim to reach any other place," replied Mint. "I STILL want candy" whined Mizu, ending the conversation. "What I would do right now for some pizza.." said Kaze, drooling. They all began to discuss their favorite restaurants, which in turn, obviously, made everyone hungrier and more miserable.  
  
"We're talking about food while we're starving," said Senda, shaking her head. "How smart.." "Real smart!" laughed Mizu, not catching the sarcasm. "We should get lost, starve, and talk about food more often then," she concluded, as if getting lost and being hungry enough to eat wild animals whole were an everyday thing.  
  
"My god," cried out Luna in frustration. "How long were we lost?!!" "My watch died an hour ago, at least," said Senda. "Hey, mine did too!" exclaimed Deegee, looking frantically at everyone else. "Isn't that -- I dunno, kinda weird?"  
  
"Well, I broke mine a month ago, operating on it!" cheered Mizu. "Oh yeah? Well I lost and broke at least 10 watches in my life time," said Aero, getting competitive.  
  
"It's getting darker.." noted Mint, looking at the sun's dimishing figure. Their surroundings began getting engulfed in shadows. The trees of the elevated mountain were soon, too, getting covered in the pitch black.  
  
"We should find shelter for the night, since nobody has cell phones or anything. Traveling in the dark isn't a good idea either.." Senda said, being the most logical of the group. (Unless she got in a band room. Then she would lose sanity, but let's not think about that, =) )  
  
"What if a bear comes out and eats us?" Deegee said, looking cautiously behind them. She then went in the middle of the group, making sure the other six would get eaten before her, providing ample time for her escape. "Uhh.. You go first, Mizu" she smiled sweetly, falling into the direct center of their group.  
  
"Wow, you're such a great friend," said Senda, giving Deegee a look that made her smile all the more broadly.  
  
Soon, only a faint glow in the distance was their only light source. Surrounding trees all looked the same, and the only thing that marked any progression was the continous raising ground they trodded on. A wind blew, making the trees rustle. The trees began to appear like disfigured.. well, you get the picture. An owl hooted in the distance.  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Kaze, pointing at one of the shaded figures approaching them rapidly ahead.. "Mrs. Waterhouse!!" "What?! Where?!" said Mint, looking around, alarmed. "O-o-over there!" said their male companion, pointing at the dark silhoutte.  
  
They found that they weren't approaching the figure at all, but, in fact, that it was approaching them.  
  
"Ohmiggod, ohmigod!" Deegee cried, in a state of panic. "You!" she said, pointing at Luna. "Kill her! Kill her now!!" she looked panickstricken.  
  
"M=Me?" stammered Luna, flustered. "Why me?!"  
  
The figure, they noticed, as it got closer, was actually TWO figures. "AHHHH!!!" shouted Mint. "Two Mrs.Waterhouses!!!" "Oh god.. oh god.." said Senda, under her breath. "Or what if it's Mrs. Matsumoto?" screeched Kaze. "She's big enough to be two people!!" "Oh no!" said Luna, shivering. "What if she got lost on the mountain and came to eat us?!" "With Luna's remark, the figures spoke. Kaze gave a high pitched scream, sounding much like a girl.  
  
"Why are you screaming?" blinked one figure, who turned out to be Mizu. "Maybe he's just that happy to see us?" replied Aero, revealing the other shadowy substance.  
  
"Oh, nothing.." said Luna, laughing nervously, dismissing the whole ordeal. "Uh, okay" said the tailed girl, scratching her head. "Well, we searched ahead, and there's no cliff ahead of us," said Mizu cheerfully. "For now," added Aero. "Dum dum dum!"  
  
"Hahaha.. a cliff doesn't scare me.." said Deegee. "Now, Mrs. Waterhouse on the other hand.." she muttered under her breath to Mint and Kaze.  
  
They all continued walking in the continous and never seemingly endless dark. Mizu, Luna, and Aero, at the front, halted to a stop, coming across a clearing.  
  
The clearing, on nice, solid ground, had a large rock, and several mdeium sized stones encircling it. Long blades of lush gren grass sprouted along the lone stones, and a stream ran nearby. Stars and a full moon came into view, illuminating the area. The forest had come to an end at last.  
  
"Wanna rest here?" asked Luna, but everyone had already rushed to a rock, each claiming one as their own. "Hey!!" she said, joining the others.  
  
"I'm the Ki-- the Queen of the rock!" said Mizu, standing proudly on the largest stone. "No, I am!" said Aero, as she pushed Mizu off and climbed on herself. "Not! Me!" said Deegee. This continued with the others, also "competing" to be royalty. Ten minutes later, they all laid on the ground, exhausted from the yelling screaming, AND pushing they had done in the previous minutes.  
  
"Yah know, we should fill ourselves with water since we can't find any food," said Luna. "Then we can find shelter.. a cave or something, to sleep in.." said Mint. "Yeah, it looks like it'll rain," said Mizu. "Then let's drink away!" said Senda, rushing to the stream.  
  
After drinking to their hearts content, and feeling like using the bathroom, they were ready to search for shelter. "I hope we find SOMETHING before it rains.." said Mint.  
  
"Alright, let's go," said Deegee, as she and the others, except Luna, left the stream of a cave. "H-hey, wait for me!" said Luna, as she ran to catch up. "Why am I always left behind or last when we do something?" she asked. "That's because you're slooooow" said Kaze, as he extended the last word. "Yeah, like eating and using the bathroom," Aero contributed. "Not, I CAN eat fast. I just don't like to" disagreed Luna. "Why is that?" asked Senda curiously. "It's because I like to enjoy the yumminess of the food!" exclaimed Luna. "Yeah, yeah, left's just hurry and find some cave already." replied Aero.  
  
The clearing seemed to come to an end abruptly. Vines and other plants covered a nearby wall.  
  
"Hey, You guys look! A cave!" exclaimed Mint, squinting her eyes past the vines. "Yay! Now let's go get some sleep.. I'm pooped." said Mizu. Soon, everyone settled down in their own little areas on the cave floor. "Good night Aero." said Luna. "'ood night Luna" "Good night Mizu" "G'night Luna" "Good night Senda" "'Night, Luna" "'Night Deegee, Mint, and Kaze." "Goo night Luna. "Good night Senda. "Good night Mizu. "G'night Aero. "G'night Mizu" "Good Ni--" "Oh, just shut up and go to sleep already!!" exclaimed an irritated Aero, with her eyes shut. "Fine, fine," said Mizu. "Good night everyone. said Senda. "Night, night.."  
  
Soon, they were all pearcefully sleeping, never knowing of the hardships that would occur the next day. 


End file.
